From Mage to Grey Warden
by MeganVictoria
Summary: Following Neria, through her journey, from the fade... to the final battle.
1. Prologue

**Just testing to see if anyone finds this story appealing and whether I should consider writing more. I have almost finished writing about the fade, so hopefully that will be up later. =3**

_Also is the Golden City blackened_

_With each step you take in my Hall._

_Marvel at perfection, as it is fleeting._

_You have brought Sin to Heaven_

_And doom upon all the world._

_ -Canticle of Threnodies 8:13_

**The chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed, by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands. Unstoppable and relentless. The Dwarven Kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the deep roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again, until finally, we neared annihilation. Until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, Warriors and Mages, Barbarians and Kings. The Grey Wardens sacrificed everything, to stem the tide of darkness, and prevail. It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called us Heroes, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for to long. It may even been to late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon. Maker help us all.**

On a cliff over looking the dark waters of lake Callenhad, stands the tower fortress that is home to the Circle of Magi. This tower is the only place in Ferelden where mages may study their art among others of their own kind. Within the high stone walls, the circle practices it's magic and trains apprentices in the proper use of their powers. But the Circle Tower is as much a prison as a refuge. The ever vigilant T

templars of the Chantry watch over all mages, constantly alert for any sign of corruption. This guilded cage is the only world Neria knows. Found to be sensitive to magic at a young age she was torn from her family and grafted here as an apprentice. Now that apprenticeship is nearly over, all that remains is the final test; the Harrowing.

The templar kept a secure grip on Neria's arm, creasing her blue robes. She looked up at the vast wooden door at the top of the staircase as the templar dragged her up them. The templar pushed her into the large circular room. There were several templars in a circle around a black pedestal and First-Enchanter Irving was standing with Knight-Commander Greagoir. The only light in the room was from the candles on the columns round the edge, and by the glowing sapphire substance in the black pedestal. The room was enormous, surrounded with large, coloured, glass pane windows. Neria's azure eyes lit up as she looked around in awe. Her eyes strayed to Cullen, a templar, who was staring dejectedly at her, his brown eyes beset with gloom. She tilted her head, causing a blonde braid to fall in front of her face. She swept it back into the rest of her silken hair and looked up at Knight-Commander Greagoir as he cast his gaze down to the small elf.

Neria's pointed ears twitched back as her eyes widened, staring blankly at the human in front of her. His heavy Templar armour clattered as he shifted his weight, and clanged as he took deep breaths, causing his white beard to twitch. He took a long breath and spoke with his thunderous voice, " _'Magic exists to serve man; never to rule over him_.' " He looked around and took a step away from Neria, turning his back on her. "Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium. Ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin." He turned back to face Neria, his voice soft, "your magic is a gift," he coughed, then changed his tone to a sudden harshness, "but its also a curse. The demons of the dream realm, The fade, are drawn to you," he pointed at the pedestal, "and seek to use you as a gateway into this world." Neria looked at the floor, whilst Greagoir stared her down. First-Enchanter Irving moved in front of Greagoir and bent down to Neria's level, "This is why the harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will."

Neria changed her gaze from the floor to Irving, "Are there not any other options I can choose?" she had a pleading look in her eyes.

Greagoir stood next to Irving, "there is tranquillity"

"Is loosing all your magic an option. I have faith that you will succeed" Irving questioned her.

"Know this apprentice, if you fail, us templars will perform our duty. you will die" Greagoir backed away slowly and Irving lead Neria towards the pedestal, where the blue liquid glowed. "This is lyrium; the very essence of magic and your gateway into the fade." Irving looked seriously at Neria, "the harrowing is a secret out of necessity child." Irving places a hand on her shoulder. "Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you… Keeps your wits about you, and remember the fade is a dream. The spirits may rule it, but only your will is real."

Greagoir removed Irving's hand from Neria, "the apprentice must go through this test alone First-Enchanter," he turned to Neria and placed her facing the pedestal, "you are ready."

Neria stared at the blue liquid, contemplating on whether tranquillity would really be better. She looked back at Irving, who nodded slightly. She turned back to the blue liquid and dipped an elegant finger into the lyrium, then her hand followed. She drew her hand out and the glow seemed as though it was stuck to her, slowly the glow travelled up her arm and then up to her neck, down her body and her other arm. Finally it covered her head getting brighter and brighter. She lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

**Thank you for reading if you made it this far! Please leave lots of comments. =D xx**


	2. Chapter 1 The Harrowing

**And here is the first chapter, slightly more interesting (:**

Neria kept her eyes closed, put felt around on the hard cracked floor she was laying on. She could feel the rough ground, with the odd piece of moss or grass. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She was laying beneath a dead tree, tall and black, with read veins pulsating through it. She quickly crawled out from under it, into the open plane of the fade. It seemed as though she was standing atop a floating island of sorts, with the odd ruin of a structured stone building dotted about. There was a path of sorts in front of her, knowing there was no way out at the moment, Neria knew she had to try to find the demon within the fade. She began to gently tread the path when a blue glowing orb could be spotted floating a few yards in front of her. Neria squinted and stared at the orb. A wisp, poised to attack, it prepared to shoot a shock of lightning, whilst Neria raised her hands firing out an arcane bolt. As the bolt hit the wisp, it immediately disappeared. Evaporating into nothingness.

She sighed and stepped further along the path, looking at the rocks surrounding her.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever." Neria startled at the voice, looking for an owner of it, her eyes strolled down to a mouse on the floor, looking up at her,

"It isn't right that they do this, the templars. Not to you, me, anyone." the mouse had a sort of disgust in his voice. Neria blinked at the talking mouse, "you're a talking mouse…"

The mouse laughed, "you think you're really here? In that body? You look like that because you think you do." He stopped laughing to sigh, "it's always the same, it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" A bright flash covered the mouse, then faded, revealing a sad face ginger man, staring dolefully at Neria with his blue eyes. "Allow me to welcome you to the fade. You can call me well…" he shrugged, "Mouse,"

Neria blinked, bewildered by the man, "it's not your real name is it… Mouse?"

Mouse dropped his head, "No, I don't remember anything from… before." He looked up in anger, "The Templars kill you if you take to long you see. They figure you've failed, and they don't want something getting out…" His face saddened, "that's what they did to me… I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same."

Neria filled with panic, "how long do I have until, you know…"

"I… I don't remember. I ran away and hid. I don't know how long."

"Then what am I supposed to do here?"

Mouse leaned towards Neria, "there's something here, contained. Just for an apprentice like you." Neria swallowed hard and listened.

Mouse looked around, "you have to face the creature, the demon, and resist it… If you can."

"What?"

"It's your way out, or your opponents, if the templars wouldn't kill you. A test for you; a tease for the creatures of the fade."

Neria's looked at Mouse in dismay, "Why make me face such a creature that puts me at risk? And the templars at that, if they cannot kill it."

"A question for those in the tower. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to ask. Maybe someday… so will I." Mouse lowered his voice, "there are others here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe help. If you can believe anything you see. I'll follow, if that's alright. My chances ended long ago. But you, you may have a way out."

As quickly as Mouse had transformed into a man, he was surely a mouse again, looking back up at Neria, "a dangerous spirit is not far. Don't go near it unless you're ready to fight."

Neria looked down at the little brown mouse and nodded, breathing deeply and shakily, "let's go then?"

Neria wandered forward, followed by Mouse, the path had a circular platform, surrounded by fire off to the right. She stopped to look at it, and Mouse shook his head, so she moved forward along the path forward. The path opened up into a large plane, with the path continuing at the other side. Mouse hid round Neria's feet and looked up the hill to the left of the plane. Atop it was a pure white spirit, dressed in heavy templar attire. He was surrounded by weapons of all sorts. Neria put her hand out to motion Mouse to stay as she slowly approached the spirit.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn I see," the spirit's voice bellowed, "your mages have devised a cowardly test… Better you were pitted against each other, to prove you mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon." the spirit crossed his arms and stared frowning at Neria.

"Y-you, know why I'm here but?"

The spirit put his hand out to stop Neria, "You are not the first to appear for such testing. Nor shall you be the last I suspect. That you remain means that you have not yet defeated you hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come." The spirit turned to leave Neria be,

"I need your help," Neria leaned towards the spirit requesting the help.

"Of course. You are not the first mortal to seek my aid. I am not here to assist you however, my purpose is to seek perfection, creating the ultimate weapon, for the pursuit of valor."

Neria looked around at all of the weapons on the stands, surrounding the spirit, "Did you make all of these… All these weapons?"

"They are brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world mages are the only ones who can will things into being. Those mortals who cannot lead such hollow empty lives."

Neria pursed her lips and looked at the staves, "Would one of these weapons affect the demon by any chance?"

"Without a doubt. In this realm, everything is an expression of a thought. Do you think these blades be steel? The staves be wood? Do you believe they draw blood? Weapons with a single need for battle. My will makes that need reality." The spirit stood back and pointed towards the staves, "Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will give one to you… If you agree to duel me for it. I will test your mettle as it should be tested."

"Are there any rules to this duel?"

"If I believe you are capable of slaying the demon, I will stop the duel and give you the stave."

"And if I'm not?"

"If I find you unworthy… I will slay you. I trust those rules are simple enough to remember mortal?"

Neria gulped slowly nodded, "Of course. I agree to your duel valor."

The spirit drew his sword as Neria took a couple of steps back, curling her fingers while purple light shot between them, brewing a lightening bolt. The spirit roared as he lurched at Neria, whilst she jumped out of the way throwing her arms out, pushing the lightening bolt towards the spirit as she fell to the floor. The spirit deflected the bolt with his shield, he ran towards her again his sword raised above his head. Neria swept her feet underneath his legs, causing him to trip and fall backwards. He lost his grip of his sword as it flew into the air, the sword came back down, the pommel crashing into the templar helm the spirit wore. Neria stood up and brushed herself down before shooting an arcane bolt at the spirit.

"Enough!" cried the spirit, arising from the floor, "your strength is sufficient to the task. The staff is yours" the spirit reached into the pile of staves and pulled out a long twisted brown staff and handed it to Neria.

"Thank you, really." smiled weakly at the spirit

"May you find glory in all your achievements, mortal"

She paced away, fast with Mouse trotting behind her.

Neria moved further down the path, the trees and ruins became more twisted and corrupted as she went. She kept stopping to look at Mouse, who continued to trail along behind her, "be cautious," he said, "there is another spirit here. Not the one hunting you… but still."

"Oh? Right, then. So what, do we move quietly? Seek it's aid?" Neria bent down to Mouse, who in turn shrugged.

"Great," Neria sighed.

She moved slowly up the path, turning another corner, and then another, surrounded by corrupted trees, a crumbling ruins. Until she reached the last corner, where ahead was a dead end, and at that dead end, was a red fleshy bear shaped creature, covered in large white pikes. Neria approached the beast cautiously, looking down and the dead like creature. It reared its head to look up at her, "Hmmm. So, you are the mortal being hunted." The creatures voice was hoarse and growled, "and the small one?" it looked at Mouse, cowering behind Neria, "is he to be a snack for me?"

Mouse transformed into human and glared at the beast, "I don't like this. He's not going to help us. We should go."

The beast sniffed and stood up onto all fours, a misshapen bear, "no matter. The demon will get you… eventually. And perhaps there will even be scraps left." the beast's mouth spread, some form of smirk.

"So are you here to help me then? Or not? I can just leave." Neria stared blankly at the beast.

"Help you?" the beast laughed, "nothing can help you. Be gone! Surely you have better things to do than bother, Sloth, mortal. I tire of you already."

"But I need help defeating this demon,"

Sloth looked over Neria's staff, "you have a very nice staff," he yawned, "why would you need me?" He lay back down, "go. Use the weapon since you have earned it. Be valorous."

Mouse grabbed Neria's arms and turned her to face him, "he looks powerful," his voice a low whisper, "it might be possible that he can teach you to be like him…"

Neria rapidly shook her head and Mouse and frowned.

Sloth raised an eyebrow, "like me? You mean teach the mortal to take this form?" he let out a booming laugh, "why? Most mortals are too attached to their forms, to learn to change," he looked at Mouse, "you on the other hand, little one, might be a better student. You let go of the human form years ago,"

"I don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I hide?" Stuttered Mouse.

"Well you wouldn't hide. And you'd be pretty powerful, so.. You could help me defeat the demon." Neria nodded.

"It's true, I am quite powerful in this form, when I wish to be."

"I welcome the opportunity. If it is my choice. The mages in the tower are quick to volunteer others. As you well know." Mouse looked at Neria, "I'll try, I'll try to be a bear. If you will teach me."

"That's nice, but teaching is so exhausting." Sloth waved a paw, "away with you now"

"I told you he wasn't going to help us," sighed Mouse, turning to leave.

Neria looked at Sloth and put her arm out to stop Mouse, "you can't just suggest something then change your mind, that's not fair. Mouse wants to learn, teach him."

"You wish to learn my form little one?" Sloth stood up again and approached Mouse, "Then I have a challenge for your friend." Sloth looked at Neria, "Answer three riddles correctly. And I will teach you… Fail and I will devour you both. The decision is yours."

Neria stared at Sloth in disbelief, "Riddles? are you joking?"

He sighed at her, "Indeed not. Amusement is hard to come by and I shall take it in place of a meal if I can."

"I'm not sure I want to provide him with either," Mouse said.

"Fine, I'll answer your, riddles, or whatever Sloth," Neria groaned, listening intensely.

"Truly this gets more and more promising." The bear smirked, "My first riddle is this ; I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains with out land, what am I?"

Mouse looked at Neria, a worried expression on his face. Neria flapped a hand at him and smiled, "a map?"

"Hmm correct lets move on. My second riddle, I'm rarely touched but often held, if you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?"

Neria folded her arms and blinked at Sloth, "My tongue?"

"Yes your witty tongue. Fair enough, one more try shall we?"

Mouse shook his head, while Neria focused on Sloth's words.

"Often will I spin a tail, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but alas you wont remember me what am I?"

Neria's eyes widened, "What? Umm."

Sloth grinned wickedly.

"I don't know. A dream perhaps?" Neria flinched ready for the bear to strike at her, but instead she heard him moan.

"You are correct," he growled, "rather apropos here in the fade no? But you have won my challenge and proven yourself an amusing distraction. So I will teach you my form, now listen carefully."

Mouse leaned towards Sloth as he whispered something into his ear.

Neria covered her eyes as Mouse was taken over by the white light, that then disappeared to reveal and extremely hairy black bear, "like this am I a bear? It feels… heavy."

Sloth squinted at him, "Hmmm close enough." He sat down, "go then and defeat your demon. Or whatever you intend to do." He turned away from Neria and Mouse, to lay back down to rest, "I grow weary of your mortal prattling."

Neria turned to Mouse, who was plodding along beside her, "so where to now?"

"Remember that circular plane, surrounded by fire?" Mouse looked up at her, Neria nodded.

"I'm going to guess there."

S frowned and began to run back down the path towards the fire plane, "come on!"

Mouse breathed heavily and stopped once her approached Neria, standing in the middle of the plane. In front of her, a fire demon seemed to form out of the ground.

"And there is the spirit of rage," Mouse leaned forward, ready to attack.

"And so it comes to me at last," the spirit's voice wasn't entirely clear, it had a laughing tone to it, an echo, "soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes creature. You shall be mine. Body and soul."

Neria reached for her staff, smirking, "then come and get me, if you can."

"Oh I shall." The demon smirked at Mouse, "so this creature is your offering Mouse? Another plaything, as per our arrangement?"

"What? No…" Neria gaped at Mouse with distrust.

Mouse became human and covered his face, "I'm not offering you anything. I don't have to help you anymore."

"Aww. And after all those wonderful meals we have shared. Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?"

Mouse uncovered his face and glared angrily at the demon, "I'm not a mouse now," he returned to his bear from, "and soon I won't have to hide. I don't need to bargain with you."

"We shall see…" the demon cackled as he shot fire out at Neria. She tried to deflect it with a lightening blot, only causing the fire to light more and throw her backwards screaming. Mouse swatted at the demon, cutting a chunk of the fiery flesh off the demon. It roared and tackled Mouse to the floor. Neria looked up at Mouse and the demon. "I hope this will work." Neria cast multiple arcane bolts one after the other, each one throwing the demon off Mouse, and cutting off chunks. Until he was no longer there, just melting into the ground, still clawing at Mouse.

Neria fell to the ground gasping for air. Mouse turned back human and ran to Neria, "you did it, you actually did it!" he smiled down at her, "when you came I hoped that you might be able to… but I never really thought any of you were worthy." Mouse held out his hand to pull Neria up.

"According to the demon, it sounds as if help from you is often gained… Why?"

"You made me believe in you. You're a true mage. One of the few. The others… They never had a chance, the templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you. I regret my part in it, but you show me that there is hope. You can be so much more than you know."

"Alright… I understand necessity. What now?"

"You defeated a demon!" Mouse exclaimed, "you completed your test. In time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal. And maybe there's hope in that for someone as small and as forgotten as me… If you want to help. There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in."

Neria began to back away from Mouse slowly, "And what exactly do you mean by let you in, Mouse? The other demon wasn't my test was it?"

"What?" Mouse crossed his arms, "what are you… Of course it was. What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?" Mouse sneered, "you are a smart one," his voice began to grow deeper, "simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the fade are preconceptions. Careless trust. Pride."

Mouse changed into a gigantic wraith glaring down at her, "keep your wits about you mage,"

Neria swung her staff at him, but he disappeared, "true tests, never end" the headless voice spoke. Then silence was present. Neria began to feel herself being emerged with the desire to sleep. The last thing she remembers is everything going white.

**Sorry about how long it is, but I'm writing a journey 3**


	3. Chapter 2 A Senior Mage

**It's taken me until now to realise how long this is going to take if i plan to write up the whole adventure xD but I'm trying to get them up as often as possible and write them as best and quick I can (:**

"Are you alright?" the young mage apprentice, bent over Neria in her bed, "say something, please!"

Neria flinched and opened her eyes promptly, she looked up at the black haired man, "Jowan? Is that you?"

Jowan smiled with relief, "I'm glad you're alright. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realise you'd been gone all night."

"Well here I am," Neria reached out to Jowan, asking him to help her stand,

"I've heard about apprentices who never come back from Harrowings. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?" Jowan stared in awe and excitement at Neria.

"We're friends, but you know I can't tell you Jowan. I'm sorry."

"So much for friendship… I'll leave you alone then."

Neria reached out to touch him, "Jowan…"

"And now you get to move to the nice mages quarters upstairs. I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for my Harrowing." he turned his back on her and crossed his arms.

"You'll be brought to it when you're needed to,"

He turned back round in frustration, "I've been here longer than you have! Sometime I think they just don't want to test me."

"I'm sure they do Jowan. Trust me when I say be patient, it will be worth it. Maybe they don't think you're ready yet. Or something like that. I don't know."

"I've been ready for a long time, I'm afraid they don't want me to take the test. You do the Harrowing or the right of tranquillity… Or you die." He looked at the floor, "that's what happens."

Neria lifted Jowan's chin and smiled, "They won't kill you Jowan, you'll go through the Harrowing one day. Soon I expect."

"They might not. The tranquillity is just as bad…maybe worse. You've seen the tranquil around the tower. Like Owain who runs the stock room. He's so cold… No, not even cold. There's just nothing in him."

"It's like he's dead but still walking…"

"Exactly. His voice, his eyes, they're just lifeless."

"I think you might be reading a little too much into this."

"You're right, I shouldn't waste your time with this. I was just supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up."

"Oh, well thank you Jowan. I best go see him then."

Neria stepped away from Jowan and walked out of the apprentice mage sleeping rooms and travelled along the long turning corridor. She walked into the apprentice mage library, the book cases were several feet high, filled with lots of books of magic and knowledge. Neria looked at all the different books, knowing that, even though she'd be in the Circle of Magi for all her life, she'd never get a chance to read them all. Neria's focus on the books was distracted be a shrill scream of a man.

"You must learn to control the fire with your will" spoke the enchanter frowning at the man, "keep the flame steady, we don't want it sputtering and leaping about."

The young mage squealed again, Neria giggled. Biting her lip, she walked further into the library.

Neria stopped to watch a female enchanter teaching three child apprentices the basis of magic. Neria smiled at them, she remembered being their age, learning to the basis of magic, then learning to conjure fire, and setting her mentor alight. Neria laughed to herself at the thought.

She continued into the smaller library containing a grand staircase to the next level in the tower, the senior mages quarters.

In the room at the top of the stairs stood Owain, the tranquil. He was staring blankly forward and didn't make a move as Neria walked across the room into the corridor. She was walking fast paced down the corridor when something stopped her dead in her tracks, Cullen. He stood against a wall at the other end of the corridor, staring at her. Neria had always liked Cullen, although he was a templar, he was sweet, charming, kind, nothing like the others. But most of all he was handsome, he had captivating brown eyes and cute frizzy hair. Neria had fallen for Cullen the first time she saw him. She smiled to herself and stared at him for a while, then gracefully walked towards him. As soon as he saw her approaching, Cullen straightened up and looked at the wall opposite him. Neria sighed and stood in front of him, "Hello Cullen,"

Cullen looked down at her, trying not to smile, "oh, um, h-hello. I… uh, am glad to see your Harrowing went so smoothly."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"What I-I'm fine. I, uh.. I'm just glad you're alright you know."

"You are? Wow, that's different. I thought templars liked killing mages…"

"Maybe some, but not me," he hung his head, "it's my duty to hunt down apostate mages, but… I do so with a heavy heart,"

Neria lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes, "we could go somewhere else to talk if you like,"

Cullen stared into her eyes, moving slowly closer to her. Neria felt the cold metal from his gauntlets on the back of her neck as he pulled her close and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms round his neck pushing him back into the wall. His armour clanged together and he pushed her away, "you should go and see Irving, maybe we can talk another time."

Neria stood back and blinked at him, "Oh, I just thought…"

Cullen looked back at the wall opposite, "a templar and a mage, Neria."

Neria looked down at the floor, "I.. understand." Neria breathed deeply and pushed the door at the end of the corridor open, she looked back to Cullen, who was still staring blankly at the wall.

Neria stood outside of Irving's study and peered round the doorway. Irving and Greagoir were standing there talking to another man, not a mage. The man had extravagant armour, big and shiny. He was a bulky man broad and handsome, with dark hair that matched his vigorously dark eyes.

"…many have already gone to Ostagar. Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages!" Greagoir yelled at the man, "we've committed enough of our own to this war effort- -"

"Your own?" Question Irving, "since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?"

Greagoir pointed a finger at Irving, "how dare you suggest- -"

The man finally spoke, his voice, gentle, "Gentlemen, please," he looked over at me, "Irving, someone is here to see you…"

"Um.. First-Enchanter, you had apparently sent for me," Neria took a few steps into the room.

Irving smiled at her, "ah, if it isn't our new sister in the Circle. Come, child."

"And this is?" the man stepped forward with Irving to greet me,

"Neria, yes this is she." Irving smiled at him.

Greagoir grunted in disgust, "well Irving, you're obviously busy. We will discuss this later." Greagoir walked past Neria, staring her down as he left the room.

"Of course," Irving waved his hand at Greagoir carelessly, "Well then… where was I?" Irving scratched his grey beard, "oh yes. This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens."

Neria's eyes lit up. She had heard so many heroic stories of the Grey Wardens and had always wanted to meet one, she curtseyed, then stuck out her hand, "Neria. I'm, uh… pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about the Grey Wardens. And just to meet one. I mean… wow, just wow. The honour."

Neria beamed up at Duncan as he shook her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you too,"

"You've heard about a war brewing in the south, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the King's army at Ostagar."

"Really, is that why you've summoned me here. I want to defend Ferelden… And along side Grey Wardens…"

"With the darkspawn invading, we need all the help we can get, especially from the Circle," said Duncan.

"Darkspawn? From the Deep Roads? But aren't they a Dwarven problem?"

"They have formed into a horde in the Korcari Wilds, and threaten to invade north into the valley. I'm afraid if we don't drive them back… we may see another blight," Duncan's face became deadly serious.

Neria looked at him in panic. Irving stood behind her, "Duncan, you worry the poor girl, with talk of Blights and darkspawn." He put his hands on her shoulders, "this is a happy day for her."

"We live in troubled times, my friend," said Duncan.

"We should seize moments of levity… especially in troubled times." Irving looked down at Neria, "The Harrowing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi."

"Thank you First-Enchanter,"

Duncan interpreted Neria and Irving, "I'm sorry… What is this phylactery?"

"They take blood from all of the apprentices, when we first come to the tower, and they preserve it in a special vial." Neria spoke so surely.

"So you can be hunted if you turn apostate?"

"We have few choices," Irving stopped Neria from answering, "the gift of magic is looked upon in suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our power responsibly." Irving strode towards his desk and picked up a robe and a staff, "you have done this. I present you with your robes, your staff.. And a ring bearing the Circles insignia." Irving handed Neria the robe and the staff, then placed the ring on one of her fingers, "wear them proudly, for you have earned them."

"Oh…" Neria looked at the ring on her finger, "thank you, Irving… First-Enchanter. I'm proud to be part of the Circle.

"Now then… Take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is yours."

"Of course First-Enchanter,"

"But first… Would you be so kind as to escort Duncan to his room, child?"

"I would be happy to," grinned Neria.

"Good, now if you both excuse me, I have matters to discuss with Greagoir." Irving signalled for Duncan and Neria to leave.

Neria stepped into the guest room Duncan was staying in and motioned for him to go in, he turned round to look at her, "thank you for walking with me, I am glad for the company."

Neria smiled pleasantly, "it was my pleasure really. I've heard so much about Grey Wardens. And they're even a few book in the library about them. They're fascinating you know, slaying all those darkspawn, stopping the Blights. Ah, what I would give to fight with them, to be one…"

"Seems that you know a fair bit about us then, child."

"Well, maybe. I know that there is something called an Archdemon, no? That exists in the times of the Blight?"

Duncan chuckled, "yes, that is true."

Neria stood in the doorway, preparing to leave, "Duncan?"

"Yes child?" he smiled at her.

"Is there a Blight?"

Duncan's face sank, "No need to worry yourself."

Neria smiled and nodded slowly at Duncan, whilst slowly closing the door behind her.

**Leave a comment if you LOVE Cullen! _Cullen 3_**


	4. Chapter 3 Blood Mage

**And here is the next chapter (: Typing so fast yay!**

As Neria turned around from closing the door Jowan stood in front of her, "whoa!" Neria threw her hand to her chest, "you scared me, are you following me? I… What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm glad I caught up with you," Jowan smiled weakly at Neria, who crossed her arms and frowned at him, but he continued talking, "I need to talk to you, do you remember what we discussed… This morning?"

"What? Yes, but we talked about different things… Be specific Jowan."

"We can't talk her, look I'll explain, if you just come with me."

"You're worrying me Jowan…"

"I've been troubled… I'll explain. Come with me please."

"Fine, but you better have a good reason for this," Neria clipped Jowan round the ear then nudged him to move along.

Neria followed Jowan to the Circle chapel, he stood next to a small girl, with short brown hair and a dainty, gentle face.

"Um, who are you?" Asked Neria looking at the girl.

"A few months ago I told you that I met a girl," Jowan grabbed the girl's hand, "Neria… This is Lily."

"Oh, but she's an initiate, its…" Neria stopped and thought of her love for Cullen, "my condolences Lily."

"Very funny…"

"No I mean it. I'm truly happy for you both."

"But there's something else," Jowan dropped his head, "remember I said that I didn't think they wanted to give me my Harrowing?"

Neria nodded slowly, "yes….?"

"I know why… They want to make me tranquil."

"What? No…. They wouldn't,"

"They'll take everything that I am from me! My dreams, hopes, fears… My love for Lily. All gone…"

"Oh Jowan… I'm so sorry. I - -"

"They'll extinguish my humanity. I'll just be a husk. Breathing and existing, but not truly living."

"But why would they do this?"

"There's a rumour about me… People think I'm a Blood Mage."

"But you're not."

"I need to escape. I need to destroy my phylactery. Without it, they can't track me down."

"Say you'll help us… And we'll tell you our plan."

"Anything for you Jowan, you've been a good friend to me."

"I can get us into the repository. But there is a problem," said Lily.

"Oh great, what?" sighed Neria.

"There are two locks on the phylactery chamber door. The First-Enchanter and Knight-Commander each hold one key. But it is just a door. There is power enough in this place to destroy all of Ferelden. What's a door to mages?"

"Wait… Are you suggesting we, break through… This door?"

"Yes, if you could find a rod of fire, that would break through the lock… I'm sure of it," grinned Jowan.

"I'll try and look for one, they're bound to have one in the stockroom right?"

"Thank you Neria," smiled Lily.

Neria walked away, sighing at what she had agreed to.

As Neria approached the stockroom, she noticed how Owain was stood next to the store room archway, motionless, staring straight ahead, a cold and empty gaze. Neria stood in front of him, "Um, hello… Owain?"

Owain changed his focus onto Neria, "welcome to the Circle's stockroom of magical items. My name is Owain. How may I assist you?"

"I'm after a roc of fire, I need one."

"Rods of fire serve many purposes. Why do you wish to acquire this particular item?"

"I need it for studying… fire and burning… things."

Owain rummaged through a box behind him, Neria smiled, happy he was going to give her the rod so easily, her smile was lost when he handed her a piece of paper, "here is the form - - 'Request Rod of Fire.' Have it signed and dated by a senior enchanter. I will release the rod once you have the signed form."

Owain went back to staring at the wall, while Neria was still staring at him with her mouth open in disbelief, "unbelievable," she muttered. She dragged her feet along the floor as she made her way to the senior mages library. As she stepped through the door, she noticed Duncan standing in the library, she smiled and quickly trotted over to him, tapping him on the shoulder, "hi!" she beamed up at him.

Duncan turned around to look at her, smiling, "hello again my young friend. I hardly expected to meet you here."

Neria frowned, "what? Am I not allowed to be in the library?"

Duncan laughed at her, "of course. You are. I enjoy perusing the wealth of knowledge here, myself."

"Oh, right. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Perhaps, I shan't bore you with the details though," Duncan frowned at her, "you seem… preoccupied. Might I ask what you're doing?"

"Not much, I've got a free day so when I passed the library, I thought, 'why not go read a book'… I'm just browsing really," smiled innocently.

"If you might indulge me, I'd like to ask you about the Circle?"

"Um, sure, but I thought you would already know a lot about it here…"

"Well, mages like yourself must have opinions on current affairs, such as the war. As you know the King is gathering an army."

"Yes?"

"Unfortunately men with pikes and swords are hardly a match for those who can control the primal forces of nature. Use must be busy, I will return to looking at the books."

Neria nodded and looked over at the elderly mage in the corner, he was old and no doubt a senior enchanter, "Um, excuse me?"

The mage turned around and eyes Neria up and down, "um… hello , I don't believe we've met, are you new to the Circle?"

"No sir, but I was wondering if you could sign this," she handed him the form.

"What's this? A request form from the stockroom, 'Rod of Fire'? I remember when the junior mages I mentored asked for some of those. Turns out they were burning holes in each others trousers," the old mage began to laugh, "one boy burnt a peep hole into the female apprentices dormitory!" he let out a loud and booming laugh, "you're not involved in any such rubbish are you? No… Of course you're not, look at you. So angelic." Neria smiled weakly at him, "well I won't ask why you need it. Tower's to boring lately. Tell you what, I'll put my name on this form…like so. And if you get a chance… Burn a big hole in thee seat of the trousers of the templar that patrols this library. Do that for old Sweeney won't you? Bastards always giving me the stink-eye."

Neria laughed with him, "I'll see if I can manage that."

"You be on your way now…"

"I've got the rod of fire," Neria shoved it into Jowan's hands.

"That was quick!" Jowan grinned.

"To the repository then? Freedom awaits," Lily smiled at me.

Lily lead Jowan and Neria down into the basement, where the first door stood,

"The Chantry calls this entrance 'The Victims Door.' It is built of two hundred and seventy-seven planks, one for each original templar. It is a reminder of all the dangers those cursed with magic pose," explained Lily.

"And how'd we get past this door then?" asked Neria.

The doors can be opened only by a templar and a mage, entering together… The Chantry provides the password, which primes the ward, and the mage touches it with mana to release it."

"So what do we do?"

"First… the password." Lily turned to the door and stuck her hand out towards it, "'Sword of the Maker, Tears of the Fade."

"What now?" asked Jowan.

Lily turned back to face Neria and Jowan, "the password only primes the door. Now it must feel the touch of mana. Any spell will do, but hurry."

Neria stuck her arms out to the door and closed her eyes, light streaming from her hands. The door lock clicked and opened.

"This way," Lily ran through the door, dragging Jowan, she stopped at the second door.

"Do you have the rod with you? Melt the locks off!" cried Jowan.

Neria touched the locks with the rod of fire. Nothing happened.

"What's the matter?" Lily's voice was slightly panicked, "Why isn't it working?"

Neria touched the lock with the rod again, "I don't know!"

"Lily… Something's not right. I… I can't cast spells here. Nothing is working…" worried Jowan.

Lily ran her hand over the door, "these wards carved into the stone… this must be the templars' work. They negate any magic cast within this area." Lily sighed, "I should of guessed! Why would Greagoir and Irving use simple keys for such a door? Because magical keys don't work!"

"How do you keep mages away from something…" said Jowan

"Make their powers completely worthless," Neria said in a monotone.

"That's it then, we're finished. We can't get in" cried Lily, dropping to the floor.

Neria pulled Lily back up, "there must be another entrance."

Lily looked at the door down the corridor, "you mean that door?"

"That door properly leads to another part of the repository. What are the chances of there being another entrance?" asked Jowan.

"Well, I'm going to try, you can either leave, stay here, or help Jowan…" Neria began to walk towards the door. Lily and Jowan followed as Neria stepped through the door.

They ran into the repository, it was full of artifacts and bookcases, from different ages and places. "That wall looks like it's about to fall down, the one behind that bookcase. Neria, Lily, help me move it." Jowan ran to the bookcase and began to pull it out of the way.

"We should be able to find something that can knock some of the bricks loose." said Jowan as he touched the wall.

Neria looked at the Mabari statue facing the wall, "Jowan, move…" she put the rod against the statue, transmitting the fire into it, causing it to spout out at the wall, knocking most of it down.

Jowan smiled and stepped through the hole into the phylactery room.

"We must find Jowan phylactery, quickly." cried Lily.

"Then lets look for it, up there…" Neria pointed up the stairs to the shelves full of phylacteries. All three ran to different shelves rummaging through them

"Hurry…" exclaimed Lily.

Neria held up a phylactery.

"That's my phylactery! You found it!" Jowan took it from Neria's hands, "I can't believe this tiny vial stands between me and freedom." Jowan stared into the vial as if possessed by freedom, "So fragile, so easy just to be rid of it… To end it's hold over me…" He dropped the vial. It smashed on the floor and Jowan's blood began to seep out. "And I'm free…"

"Then can we go? Please…" pleaded Neria.

Neria round down the stairs and over to the second door, "maybe we can open it from this side," Neria placed her hand on the handle and pushed down hard, releasing the latch and opening the door, "come on, we need to get you out of the Circle. Neria fled to the door to the first floor, with Jowan and Lily closely behind.

Neria burst though the door, Greagoir, Irving and another templar were standing just outside.

"So what you said is true, Irving," said Greagoir.

"G-Greagoir…" stuttered Lily.

"An initiate conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed Lily."

Lily's mouth opened n disbelief at the word blood mage.

"She seems shocked." Greagoir said as he moved closer to her, "but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage then." He moved back to Irving, "you were right Irving, the initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished. And this one" Greagoir point at Neria, "newly a mage and already flouting the rules of the Circle. "

"Irving shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you. You could have told me what you knew of this plan, and you didn't. "

"You don't care for the mages! You just bow to the Chantry's every whim!" shouted Jowan.

Neria reached out to pull Jowan back, "Jowan please, don't make things worse."

"Enough!" bellowed Greagoir, "as Knight-Commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death."

"What!" exclaimed Neria.

"No! He's not a blood mage!" cried Lily.

"And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar." commanded Greagoir.

Two templars advanced towards Lily, reaching out to grab her ,"not the mages prison, no…" she cried.

Jowan stepped in front of Lily, reaching for a knife in his pocket, "no! I won't let you touch her!" stabbing himself in his hand, and cloud of blood formed around him, Lily and Neria backed away cautiously. Jowan raised his arms and shot the blood forward, knocking Greagoi, Irving and the templars down.

"By the Maker…" Lily began, "blood magic! H-how could you? You said you never…"

"I admit I… dabbled. I thought it would make me a better mage!"

Lily kept backing away, "blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts people… changes them…"

"I'm going to give it up. All magic. I just want to be with you, Lily. Please, come with me…" Jowan reached a hand out to Lily.

Lily grabbed her hand and pulled them to her chest, away from Jowan, "I trusted you. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you… I… don't know who you are, blood mage." Lily threw her hand out to push Jowan back, "stay away from me!"

Jowan looked at the floor, "I love you, Lily," he ran out of the Circle doors into the outside world.

Lily, broke down and sat curled up on the floor. Neria ran to Irving, "Irving… are you alright?"

He looked up at her, "where's Greagoir?"

Greagoir clambered up behind Irving, "I knew it… Blood magic. But to overcome so many… I never thought him capable of such power…"

"I swear I knew nothing of this…" Neria cried, "he lied to me!"

Irving put his hand on Neria's shoulder, "none of us expected this. Are you alright Greagoir?"

"As good as can be expected, given the circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this would not of happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose, and no way to track him down. Where is the girl?" Greagoir looked around for Lily.

"I-I'm here, ser." she said standing up, her face pale with shock and her eyes red from crying.

"You helped a blood mage. Look at all he's hurt!"

Neria stepped in front of Greagoir, "wait! Lily didn't know Jowan was a blood mage!"

Greagoir pushed Neria out of the way, "get her out of my sight," he pointed at Lily. "And you!" Greagoir advanced over to Neria, "you know why the repository exists . Some artifacts- - some magics - -are locked away for a reason!"

"Did you take anything important from the repository?" asked Irving.

"No?" said Neria.

"Very well, I believe you."

"But your antics have made a mockery of the Circle! Ah… what are we to do with you?" questioned Greagoir.

"But I had no idea he was a blood mage… It's not my fault!"

"And you think this excuses you? You helped a blood mage escape." He poked Neria hard, "all our prevention measures for naught- - because of you!"

Duncan approached them from behind, "Knight-Commander, if I may… I am not only looking for mages to join the king's army. I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens." He placed his hands on Neria's shoulders, "Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I would like her to join the Warden ranks."

Neria's eyes lit up.

"Duncan…" said Irving, "this mage has assisted a maleficar, and shown lack of regards to the Circles rules."

Neria's face saddened.

Greagoir pointed at her, his voice vicious, "She is a danger. To all of us!"

"It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need," assured Duncan, "I stand by my decision. I will recruit this mage."

"No!" cried Greagoir, "I refuse to let this go unpunished."

"Me a Grey Warden, this is… I have to go…" pleaded Neria.

"Greagoir, mages are needed. This mage is needed. Worse things plague this world than blood mages- - you know that," confirmed Duncan, "I take this young mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for her actions."

"A blood mage escapes, and his accomplice is not only unpunished, but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden. Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well, Irving."

"Enough… We have no more say in this matter," said Irving gently.

Duncan turned Neria to face him, "we must make our way to Ostagar , where the King's army is camped. You will be initiated there. I will explain more when the time comes."

Neria turned her head to look at Irving, "thank you First-Enchanter, for everything."

Duncan pulled Neria away, come… Your new life awaits."

**sooooo close to Alistair =3 3**


End file.
